


Wrestling

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino and Toni play fight. After all, neither could truly hurt the other.





	Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> "The only meaningful thing we can offer one another is love. Not advice, not questions about our choices, not suggestions for the future, just love." - Glennon Melton

Lovino smiles as he watches Antonio play video games with his friends. He moves behind him, wrapping his arms around Antonio’s waist and resting his head on his back. Shortly after he moved, Antonio accidentally elbows him in the ribs, causing a loud gasp of pain to be pulled from his lips. Antonio pauses the game, a panicked look on his face. “Lovi, Lovi are you okay, baby? I didn’t mean to!” He says, turning and kissing him softly on the lips. 

Lovino has to hold back his smile. “Sorry Toni, doesn’t work like that. I can’t just forgive you, unfortunately I’ll have to wrestle you, and if you win then I guess I’ll forgive you.” He teases. When he sees the distraught look on Antonio’s face he drops the act, kissing his nose. “It’s okay, babe, I know you didn’t mean to. I was just teasing you.” He assures, cupping Antonio’s cheeks and kissing him deeply. 

Antonio smiles. “You worried me, Lovinito, it’s not nice.” He teases, pulling Lovino close. He buries his face in his neck, blowing a raspberry. Lovino shrieks in laughter, pushing against Antonio’s chest. He pushes his boyfriend to the ground, smirking down at him. They roll around, fighting for dominance while Gilbert and Francis cheer their decided champion on. 

Lovino finally gives up when he’s pinned to the ground by Antonio. He laughs loudly, unable to stop. Antonio chuckles softly, watching him as he leans down, attempting to kiss his neck, though their heads smack. “Ow!” Lovino frees a hand to hold his head, but he can’t process the pain, still laughing much too hard. He reaches up and grabs Antonio, pulling him down into a kiss. He flips him over, pinning Antonio to the ground. “I win, tesoro.” He whispers in his ear, grinning as he moves and grabs his controller. 

Antonio rolls his eyes, chuckling as he pulls Lovino into his lap, watching him play videogames with his friends. “Kick their asses, sweetheart.” He whispers, kissing Lovino’s warm cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> "The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." - Antoine de Saint-Exupery
> 
> This one is a lot shorter, but here I am! Also, this is based off of a post by romanope on tumblr, I couldn't help mysel, it was so cute and fluffy I was so happy.


End file.
